myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
MountainClan/Roleplay
'Flamepaw ~ '''I stray close by LightningClan's border. I don't trust those peices of fox-dung one bit, so I'm doing my own patrol. ~Patchfeather~ 21:16, July 14, 2016 (UTC) '''Lynxheart~ '''I lead a patrol over the snowy, rocky crags of the mountain. We slink low to the uneven ground, using the snow best to our advantage to hide our pale pelts. As we near the LightningClan border, I spot a flash of what appears to be fire. Flicking my tail at my patrol to stop, I creep over to investigate. And I find none other than... ''Flamepaw?! –★Wingflight★ 01:53, July 16, 2016 (UTC) 'Flamepaw ~ '''I stare out there... watching... waiting.... ~Patchfeather~ 12:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) '''Lynxheart~ '''I step away from the patrol and slink towards Flamepaw. When I reach him, I grab him by his scruff. "What are you doing?" he splutters. "More like what are ''you ''doing," I growl in answer. "You're coming with me back to camp. You are confined to the camp for a half moon. When you get there, take care of the elders' ticks." He grumbles all the way back to camp, my patrol trailing behind me. –★Wingflight★ 02:38, July 28, 2016 UTC) '''Flamepaw ~ '''How dare he HOW DARE HE! I was watching the border! making sure my Clan was protected from those gross LightningClan cats! But NOOOOO, he just HAD to go and ruin that. I'll show him, I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! (i think lynx is a boy. idk though) ~Patchfeather~ 13:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC) '''Lynxheart (yes, he's a tom)~ '"I'm very disappointed in you, Flamepaw," I meow. "I thought you knew better than to wander away from camp. The mountain is dangerous." He snorts. "What was going to happen? Was I going to get attacked by fluffy bunnies?" "No, but you may have been found by wolves, mountain cats, or a hawk." He huffs but falls silent. –★Wingflight★ 14:01, July 28, 2016 (UTC) '''Lynxheart~ '''I turn around to make sure that Flamepaw hasn't been carried off by a raptor, but he's not there. ''That idiot! What does he think he's doing? ''I scan the barren mountain for any signs of russet fur, but I can't find any. I sigh wearily and continue on the way to camp. I will report the news to Flightstar. '''Flightstar~ '''Lynxheart enters the camp, his patrol trailing behind him. I can see in his expression that something is wrong. "Any luck?" I ask, leaping down from my ledge to join him. He shook his head. "No. Well, yes, I suppose, but it... backfired." I tap my tail on the snow beside me. "Explain." The patrol disperses and Lynxheart sits stiffly where I gestured. "We found him at the LightningClan border," he begins. "He seemed to think he could do a solo patrol. "I dragged him back on the way to camp, but when I turned around, he was gone again. I know he wasn't carried away by a predator because one of us would've heard it. "I couldn't see him, so I came here to tell you." I nod, deep in thought. "Flamepaw was a troublemaker from the start," I mew. "Let him stay as a punishment." "You know, he passed his assessment," Lynxheart says after a while. "How is this relevant?" "He'll need to be made a warrior eventually." "Eventually." –★Wingflight★ 19:36, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse